Ridi Pagliaccio
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: Dias mais curtos, noites mais longas – independente da posição dos astros, suas noites já vinham se tornando o período em que ela dedicava a maior parte do seu tempo, e com satisfação constatou que este período era constantemente dividido com seu mestre.


**_Ridi ____Pagliaccio_**

Ela abriu os olhos, assustada. Devia ter cochilado por poucos minutos, não mais que isso. Mas seu mestre já se encontrava de pé, defronte a janela, observando a escuridão que se estendia noite afora. Teria sido ele a despertá-la? Seu deslize em render-se ao sono teria desgostado o seu senhor?

Bellatrix sentou-se à cama em que adormecera e tentou recompor seus pensamentos: o Lorde estava vestido com o robe de cetim negro que sempre trajava ao repousar, isso significava que ela já não lhe era mais necessária.

— Eu disse que já pode ir – ele silvou sem se voltar para ela, sua atitude distante denotava uma preocupação além da compreensão de sua companhia.

A bruxa não emitiu nenhum som, apenas acomodou os seios nus no sutiã que escorregara até a altura do ventre e vestiu rapidamente o penhoar que repousava aos pés da cama, tecendo um nó desajeitado à frente da cintura enquanto se encaminhava servilmente para a porta do quarto, que até pouco tempo atrás servira ao casal Malfoy.

— Não quero sentir o cheiro daquele porco em você! – ele disse quando ela ainda abria a porta para a sua saída.

— Sim, mestre! – ela respondeu satisfeita, não conseguindo conter um breve sorriso.

As imagens dos bruxos, dispostos nas molduras dependuradas ao longo das paredes do corredor, acompanharam silenciosas a trajetória da mulher até o quarto mais próximo da escadaria, apenas o flap-flap de seus pés descalços deslizando pela tapeçaria se fazia ouvir.

Quanto tempo ela havia esperado até que finalmente ele a chamasse à sua cama, sem segredos!

Que tamanhos infortúnios ela tinha passado até que este dia finalmente chegasse!

A alegria lhe transbordava em borbotões, iluminando a face castigada pelos anos de penúria em Azkaban. Finalmente o Lorde das Trevas ocuparia o lugar que lhe pertencia por direito, no degrau mais elevado na hierarquia da comunidade bruxa; e ela seria a mais próxima a desfrutar de sua sombra, servindo-lhe como arma mortal quando preciso, colocando-se como braço direito sempre que necessário e oferecendo-lhe os prazeres da carne toda vez que solicitada.

Seu semblante fechou-se bruscamente ao entrar em seus aposentos e se deparar com o vulto corpulento de _monsieur_ Lestrange sentado numa poltrona à frente da lareira. Ele fumava seu _blend_ fedorento no velho cachimbo, que exibia uma serpente engastada na madeira negra; e empertigou-se quando ela entrou, assumindo uma pose de inquisidor, enquanto cuspia o sarro nas brasas próximas.

— Esteve com o mestre até agora, Bella? – ele indagou se levantando e dando um passo em direção a ela – Até tão tarde assim?

A mulher cruzou os braços instintivamente à frente do peito, mantendo-se estática defronte a porta que acabara de fechar às suas costas. Uma ruga marcou seu rosto ao se lembrar que na pressa em deixar o quarto do Lorde se esquecera de vestir a parte de baixo de sua roupa intima.

— Quer discutir os horários do mestre? – ela respondeu com um meio-sorriso – Talvez seja melhor ir até os aposentos dele, então!

— O que quero discutir, Bella – disse ele aproximando-se ameaçadoramente –, é o que você estava fazendo com ele até agora – e, medindo-a de alto a baixo, completou –, veja só os seus trajes!

— O que acha que estávamos fazendo, Rodolphus? – respondeu-lhe com ironia. – Ainda tenho o sêmen dele escorrendo por minhas coxas, caso queira uma confirmação às suas suspeitas!

— Sua vadia! – ele explodiu, sacando de sua varinha e a apontando para o rosto da esposa – Como ousa...

— Cale-se, seu tolo! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, cruzando a própria varinha com a dele tão rapidamente que mal houve tempo deste perceber que ela também a havia sacado.

— Você quer me desonrar perante todos? Qualquer um pode vê-la saindo do quarto dele e deduzir que...

— Eu disse para se calar, seu idiota! – ela avançou um passo e encostou a varinha na garganta dele – Dê-me um motivo... É o que lhe peço!

O homem hesitou por um instante, e então baixou sua arma e afastou-se em direção ao fogo.

— Talvez ninguém tenha percebido... Se você tomar mais cuidado, talvez nós...

— Você não entendeu, Rodolphus? Não existe "nós"! – e abrindo um de seus raros sorrisos – "Ele" não o quer mais junto a mim... Arranje outro canto para dormir.

— Como assim? Eu...

— Não entendeu ainda? Saia já daqui! Doravante pertencerei somente ao mestre.

O homem balbuciou alguns impropérios, mas resignou-se à situação, que não era desconhecida de nenhum dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas desde antes de seu primeiro tropeço ante o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", e se retirou do quarto com estardalhaço.

Bellatrix dirigiu-se triunfante até a bergère à frente da penteadeira e, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas com excessiva satisfação por sentir o atrito repleto de pecado na pele macia do interior de suas coxas, passou a escovar os cabelos em desalinho.

"_Ridi ____Pagliaccio__", murmurou,_ lembrando-se da tragédia italiana. A bruxa se encontrava em êxtase.

Passou a mão espalmada por entre os seios onde seu mestre se aninhara até a pouco, e sentiu que o torpor ainda se fazia sentir desde ali até a sua virilha, bem como em seus lábios, efusivamente saciados pelo bruxo das trevas.

Olhou distraidamente pela janela entreaberta e se entreteve por um instante, admirando os pequenos flocos de neve que se precipitavam na noite negra: fazia frio lá fora, mas seu corpo ainda fervia, como que se tomado por uma febre intensa e da qual ela não queria se curar.

Lembrou-se que no dia seguinte seria o solstício de inverno – o menor dia do ano, a noite mais longa: a confirmação da vitória da escuridão sobre a luz. Dias mais curtos, noites mais longas – independente da posição dos astros, suas noites já vinham se tornando o período em que ela dedicava a maior parte do seu tempo, e com satisfação constatou que este período era constantemente dividido com seu mestre no aconchego de sua intimidade. Eram noites intensas. Eram noites prazerosas.

O vulto do bruxo que habitava o seu pensamento e, eventualmente, o seu corpo, passou veloz na escuridão que ela observava de olhos perdidos, cortando a nevasca com determinação: lá se ia ele outra vez, em busca de seus ideais, escrevendo sua própria história.

Quando ele voltasse, ela o estaria esperando. Para ajudá-lo e servi-lo, fossem quais fossem suas necessidades e, mesmo longe ou além, sempre haveria uma parte dele junto a si, mesmo que fosse apenas o símbolo marcado em sua pele: a imagem de um crânio com uma serpente saindo da boca.

**FIM**


End file.
